Five Minutes?
by MaknaeVisual
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau sukai mengatakan ingin pacaran denganmu, namun hanya 5 menit? HUNHAN! YAOI! BL/EXO/FF/OneShoot!


**FIVE MINUTES?**

Cast: Sehun, Luhan

OC: EXO members

**_Disclaimer:  
>Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka yang MURNI dari pikiran fujoshi author, terimajinasi dari masalalu, masakini dan pengalaman author maupun kerabat. terinspirasi dari beberapa komik, novel, buku, anime, lagu, film, maupun iklan ataupun sinetron? Jika ada kesamaan judul/cerita/alur/tokoh/tempat jangan salahkan author. Karna mungkin itu bertanda kita berjodoh._**

**WARNING!  
>TYPO! YAOI!<br>ALL MY FANFIC IS MINE! DO NOT PLAGIAT!**

HAPPY READING~

**FIVE MINUTES?**

Author POV

Siang hari di salah satu kampus Universitas terkenal di Seoul, terlihat seorang mahasiswa yang dengan asiknya tiduran dibawah pohon rindang dibelakang kampus tersebut. Namun, ada yang aneh dari mahasiswa itu, disampingnya terdapat tas dari karung, topi pink dari karton dan beberapa makanan ringan serta buku catatan kecil dengan pulpennya. Sepertinya ia adalah mahasiswa baru yang sedang ospek?

"SEHUN! Aissh kemana si albino itu?" Gerutu seorang mahasiswa berkulit tan yang terlihat sama seperti mahasiswa baru lainnya. Iapun mengarahkan pandangannya dibelakang kampus itu dan berhenti pada pohon besar nan rindang yang dibawahnya terdapat seseorang yang tertidur pulas. "Aha! Itu dia!" Ucap mahasiswa itu lalu berlari menghampirinya.

"YA! Sehun-ah ireona! Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis!" Sementara seseorang yang dipanggil Sehun itupun enggan untuk membuka matanya, ia merasa sangat nyaman. "YA! OH SEHUN!" Teriak mahasiswa tadi hingga Sehun pun terduduk.

/_PLAK/_

"Aw~"

"Mau apa kau menggangguku Kkamjong?" Tanya Sehun pada seseorang yang membangunkannya sekaligus membuat jantungnya loncat.

"Sakit bodoh! Lihat! Sekarang jam berapa?! Kita harus kembali sebelum kena hukuman dari para sunbae penegak kedisiplinan!" ucap Kai -yang dipanggil Kkamjong oleh Sehun- sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Ya ya baiklah," Ucap Sehun malas, iapun mengambil semua barangnya dan pergi dengan Kai yang berada didepannya.

.

.

Kai POV

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku ospek sebagai MaBa dikampus ini. Aku mengambil jurusan dance di fakultas bidang seni di SM Universitas Seoul. Aku masuk Universitas ini bersama Sehun, temanku dari kecil. Ia sama sepertiku mengambil jurusan dance. Anak tunggal dari keluarga bermarga 'Oh' itu sangat cuek dan dingin pada siapapun tapi tidak padaku. Karena aku tahu dia dari kecil. Aku JongIn tapi Sehun memanggilku Kkamjong dari kami kecil, hingga sekarang ia tetap memanggilku itu, sedangkan semua temanku memanggilku Kai. Saat ini kami -aku dan Sehun- sedang berada dilorong menuju kelas.

"Sehun! Pakai almetmu bodoh!" Sehun melirikku sinis, seperti biasa.

"Untuk apa? Kau tak lihat matahari sedang tersenyum lebar memberi kehangatan atau mungkin membuatku kepanasan?" Ucapnya dengan wajah datarnya itu. Rasanya ingin ku garuk.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau lah.. Aku sudah memberitahu." Ucapku tenang. Kuharap sunbae kedisiplinan tak lewat si-

"Hey kalian berdua berhenti!"  
>Aku dan Sehun pun berhenti dan langsung bertatapan. Kami menoleh kebelakang dan... Bingo! Penegak kedisiplinan. Oh aku harus bersyukur karena yang memamggil kami bukan ketuanya, tapi sekretarisnya yang bernama Baekhyun. Bagaimana aku tahu namanya? Karena aku melihat almetnya, tentu saja. Bagaimana aku tahu ia hanya sekretaris? Karena seingatku yang bernama Baekhyun adalah pencatat nama setiap anak yang tak disiplin.<p>

"Kau! Mengapa tak memakai almamatermu?!" Tanya Baekhyun. Aku langsung menatap Sehun. Sudah kuduga ia menatapnya dengan datar dan dingin.

"Panas sunbae." Jawab Sehun seadanya. Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan pena dan catatan kecilnya.

"Siapa namamu?!" Tanyanya gemas melihat tingkah Sehun yang sangat tak sopan, mungkin?

"Kim JongIn, sunbae." Jawab Sehun tenang. Akupun melotot menatapnya.

"Tidak sunbae. Dia Oh Sehun." Sergahku. Kulihat Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau berdua akan kena hukuman tambahan karena telah mengerjaiku!" Ujar Baekhyun. Aku semakin melotot tak percaya. "Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan, Kim JongIn, Oh Sehun!" Teriaknya lalu berlari kecil layaknya anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen. Sial. Aku juga yang kena, dasar Oh Sehun sialan.

"Sialan kau albino! Gara-gara kau aku juga kena!" Sehun menampilkan senyum jahilnya.

"Itulah yang harus dinamakan sahabat sejati." Ujarnya lalu kembali berjalan. Sialan.

.  
>.<p>

Author POV

Ospek sudah usai. Namun mahasiwa baru masih harus mematuhi para sunbae penegak kedisiplinan itu. Sehun dan Kai sekelas karena hanya ada satu kelas untuk jurusan dance, Sehun menjadi ketua kelasnya. Sudah dua hari ia dikampus dan tidak ospek lagi layaknya mahasiswa biasa. Namun, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan ketua kedisiplinan itu. Karena kemarin ia dan Kai dihukum oleh wakil, sekretaris dan bendaharanya saja. Dan satu yang dapat disimpulkan Sehun. Semua sunbae penegak kedisiplinan itu benar-benar berpenampilan sangat rapih, hampir bisa dibilang culun. Mereka pendek, mulutnya menyeramkan dan juga hukumannyapun sangat sangat tidak berkeprimahasiswaan. Begitulah yang Sehun simpulkan. Bayangkan saja, hanya karena Baekhyun sang sekretaris itu, ia membersihkan gudang dan toilet, dan selalu diawasi oleh sang bendahara yang mempunyai mata bulat memakai kacamata bulat pula. Untung saja berdua dengan Kai, kalau tidak matilah Sehun dengan tidak elitnya karena kelelahan.

"Sehun! Pakai almamatermu!" Teriak salah seorang yeoja ber name tag Sulli. Ia terpilih menjadi sekretaris dikelas. Sehun hanya mengedikan bahu acuh. Sullipun mendengus sebal.

"Kau ini ketua kelas tapi tak pernah memakai almamater." Ucap Kai yang berada disamping Sehun.

"Ini dikelas, peraturan menijinkan tak memakai almamater jika sedang berada dikelas. Lagipula sebentar lagi kelas selesai." Ucap Sehun dengan santai. Yang mendengar ucapannya hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Bukan tak ada yang berani, namun malas meladeni Sehun yang seperti itu. Lagipula ia terkenal dikampus ini, bukan tapi di universitas ini. Karena ketampanan dan putih kulitnya yang diatas rata-rata.

Akhirnya kelaspun berakhir. Semua mahasiswa menghambur keluar dan segera keparkiran atau ada yang langsung berjalan kaki karena menaiki bus.

"Ayo Hun," Ajak Kai. Ia mengangguk lalu menarik tasnya asal dan hanya memakai sebelah saja. Dikoridor Sehun dan Kai sempat mendengar beberapa yeoja maupun namja membicarakan seseorang seperti.

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya."

"Kudengar ia masih ada urusan dengan keluarganya di Cina?"

"Kau pernah melihatnya?"

"Sunbaeku bilang ia adalah mahasiswa semester 5."

"Ah aku tak bisa membayangkan rupanya seperti apa!"

"Bagaimana tingkat kekejamannya ya?"

"Ya kau benar! Anggota saja kejamnya seperti itu apalagi ketuanya?"

Namun Sehun terlalu acuh dan terus berjalan kearea parkir. Berbeda dengan Kai yang sempat bertanya siapa yang mereka bicarakan.

***** Five Minutes? *****

Seminggu sudah Sehun dan Kai menjadi mahasiswa. Namun kemarin hari jumat, Sehun absen dari kampusnya itu dengan alasan tak ada kelas. Memang tak ada kelas, tapi ada rapat yang menyangkut pautkan para ketua kelas.

"Sehun! Kau tadi dicari oleh Luhan sunbae!" Sehun menghentikan langkah menuju bangkunya dan menoleh pada Sulli.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Mahasiswa yang sudah berada dikelas menatap Sehun tak percaya. Ia tak mengenal namja bernama Xi Luhan?

"Kau tak tahu? Dia ketua kedisiplinan." Jawab Krystal.

"Ya, kau dicari olehnya karena absen pada pertemuan yang pertama kemarin jumat." Lanjut Sulli.

"Kau tahu hun? Dia ketua, itu berarti ia sangat kejam." Timpal Suzy.

"Dia juga seram!" Teriak Kai yang baru memasuki kelas.

"Kudengar kemarin ia menghukum seorang mahasiswa yang memakai sendal kekampus." Ujar Namjoon.

"Ya, mahasiswa itu disuruh membersihkan lapangan sepak bola sendirian." Lanjut Hoseok.

Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri. Seperti apa ketua kedisiplinan itu? Pikiran Sehun berpikiran jauh tentang rupa sang ketua. Ia jadi ngeri sendiri membanyangkannya.

"Dimana aku bisa menemuinya?" Tanya Sehun -sok- datar.

"Ah aku lupa. Tadi Luhan sunbae pesan, jika kau sudah datang langsunglah keruang rapat para ketua." Ucap Sulli. Sehun mengangguk lalu keluar kelas, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia masuk lagi.

"Dilantai berapa?" Tanyanya.

"Lantai 4 Sehuuunn!" Teriak Sulli, ia gemas dengan tingkah Sehun. Dan Sehunpun melangkahkan kakinya kelantai atas. Kelasnya berada dilantai 2. Namun baru ditangga lantai tiga langkahnya dihentikan oleh seorang namja dari tangga diatasnya yang hendak ingin turun.

"Mengapa kau tak memakai almamater?" Tanyanya. Suara namja itu terdengar lembut dan tegas bersamaan dipendengaran Sehun. Ia mematung, lupa bahwa kenyataan ia tak memakai almamater dan ingin menemui sang ketua kedisiplinan. Oh Sehun, kau seperti menyerahkan dirimu sendiri pada singa lapar.

"Aku bicara padamu!" Sehunpun memberanikan diri mendongak menatap namja itu. Dan betapa kagetnya Sehun mendapati namja manis nan mungil dengan mata lucu bagai seorang binatang. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Darahnya mengalir dengan deras. Apakah ini yang namanya 'Love at first sight?' batin Sehun.

"Deer! Kau melu- Ah! Ini nih bocah yang kuceritakan padamu! Dia mempermainkanku tempo hari!" Ucap namja lain dibelakang namja itu. Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas name tag di dada bagian kiri namja itu tertuliskan 'Xi Luhan'. Dan apa tadi? Baekhyun memanggilnya 'deer'? Oh itu cocok sekali. Bati Sehun.

"Mianhae sunbae, aku lupa memakai almamater karena temanku memberitahuku untuk segera menemuimu." Ujar Sehun. Yah Sehun rasa ia harus bersikap kalem pada sunbae manis ini.

"Ah ya! Kau Oh Sehun itu? Baiklah, lain kali kau harus datang setiap hari jumat. Dan jangan lupakan almetmu." Ucap Luhan lalu bergegas melanjutkan menuruni tangga.

"Deer! Kau mengacuhkanku?!" Baekhyun cemberut mengekori Luhan.

"Sudahlah Baek, dia hanyalah bocah." Gumam Luhan. Dan Sehunpun ikut turun kembali kekelasnya.

_BRAK!_

Semua pasang mata melihat sang pelaku yang membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau ketuanya sangat manis?!" Teriak Sehun frustasi. Dan seluruh isi kelas tertawa. Membuatnya seakan dipermainkan.

"Hahaha ternyata seru juga." Ucap Kai.

"Kau terpesona padanya Sehun? Atau kau memang sudah jatuh hati padanya?" Tanya Krystal. Dan semuapun tertawa.

"Sialan!" Umpat Sehun.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat hingga sekarang adalah hari kamis. Sehun sering sekali kena omel Luhan dan oara sunbae kedisiplinan lainnya karena tak memakai almamaternya. Semua para penegak kedisiplinan itu jadi menghafal Sehun dan malas memberinya hukuman. Karena seberat apapun hukumannya, Sehun bisa kerjakan sendiri dan esoknya ia tak memakai almamater lagi.

"Luhan sunbae kearah kelas kita!" Teriak Hoseok heboh. Yang lain merapihkan pakaiannya dan duduk ditempat masing-masing. Namun Sehun? Oh ia sedang ternyenyak dengan damai dibangku ujung dekat jendela.

"Annyeong!" Sapa Luhan ramah.

"Annyeong sunbae!" Jawab mereka kompak. Luhan tersenyum.

"Pasti kalian sudah mengenal kami bukan? Xi Luhan imnida! Ini wakilku Xiumin, sekretaris Baekhyun dan bendahara Kyungsoo. Kami penegak kedisiplinan." Ucap Luhan tegas namun lembut. Yang diperkenalkan Luhanpun ikut tersenyum. Semua pasang mata dikelas itu juga tersenyum.

"Kemana ketua kalian?" Tanya Luhan. Dan semuapun menoleh pada seseorang yang tertidur dipojok dekat jendela. Luhan menghampirinya diikuti Baekhyun. Belum sempat Luhan membangunkan Sehun, Baekhyun sudah berteriak.

"YA! OH SEHUN BANGUN!" Dan Sehunpun terbangun dengan tidak elitnya yang terjatuh kebelakang.

"Argh! Berisik sekali! Bisakah kalian... Di-am.. Ehehe sunbae? Sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun kikuk. Ia ingin sekali memarahi yang mengganggu tidurnya, namun melihat Luhan membuatnya luluh dalam sekejap.

"Tidak ada. Besok jumat kau harus datang arra? Kalau kau tidak datang, akan kuhukum." Ucap Luhan dengan senyum manis.

"Jika Sehun datang, apa kau akan menjadi pacarnya sunbae?" Celetuk Kai, yang tepat duduk disebelah Sehun itu. Luhan tertawa pelan. Sehun yakin, setelah Luhan dan temannya pergi ia akan meninju Kai.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Luhan enteng, membuat Sehun terdiam menatapnya tak percaya. "Tapi hanya 5 menit. Hahaha.. Jangan lupa datang bocah!' Lanjut Luhan, ia lalu berjalan keluar kelas Sehun dan diikuti Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Lelucon, hanya 5 menit? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika pacaran hanya 5 menit?" Tanya Kai. Sehun terdiam berpikir, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum aneh.

Esoknya . . .

"Sunbae, lihat kan Sehun datang. Ayo tepati janjimu." Ucap Kai, setelah pertemuan tiap hari jumat bersama kedisiplinan itu selesai. Luhan tertawa pelan. Sehun sangat gugup dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Baiklah, 5 menit oke?" Sehunpun langsung menarik Luhan dan berlari sambil berteriak.

"LUHAN SUNBAE PACARKU!"

"LUHAN SUNBAE SEKARANG PACARKU!"

"AKU PACAR LUHAN SUNBAE!" Sehun terus berteriak seperti itu berlarian dikoridor dari lantai 4, hingga ketengah lapangan. Semua mahasiswa yang mendengarpun melihatnya yang sudah ditengah lapangan itu.

"Baiklah Oh -hosh- Sehun! 5 menit -hosh- sudah ber-mmpph!" Luhan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan hoobaenya itu. Mata Baekhyun membulat dan ditutupi kekasihnya Chanyeol. Xiumin termangu dan Kyungsoo yang berduaan dengan Kai? Oh baiklah kita abaikan orang-orang itu.

"Gomawo sunbae atas 5 menitnya~" Ucap Sehun mengerling dan tersenyum lebar. Luhan tidak tahu harua menjawab apa si hoobae yang kurang ajar itu. Iapun tak mengatakan apapun lalu pergi begitu saja. Sehun tak sedikitpun merasa bersalah. Ia tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Sialan! Ciuman pertamaku!" Umpat Luhan.

* * *

><p>"Kau sangat menakjubkan Hun! Kau benar-benar tak punya malu! Daebak!" Entah itu pujian atau hinaan untuk Sehun. Mereka sekarang sedang dikafetaria.<p>

"Biarlah. Yang penting aku pernah menjadi pacarnya walaupun hanya 5 menit. Hahaha!" Ujar Sehun dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. "Kau tahu? Aku menyukai sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku sungguh beruntung. Andaikan aku bisa memilikinya selamanya." Gumam Sehun. Dan tanpa disadari Luhan mendengarnya, dan pipinya merona.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

Halo hai annyeong moshimoshi! Gimana ff one shoot buatanku? Hahaha~ ini terinspirasi dari temanku yang menyukai sunbaenya pada pandangan pertama. Dan juga sunbaenya itu petugas kedisiplinan. Yah semacam Luhan lah. Hehehe yoklah di review~~~

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE?<strong>


End file.
